<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why am i late now? by craevitae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735242">why am i late now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae'>craevitae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, M/M, fluff if you squint, slight mentions of homophobia, this escalated a lot, this was supposed to be a lot sadder but i stopped myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seongmin was always early for everything. what he can't comprehend is... why, among all events, does he have to be late on realizing his feelings for taeyoung?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taeyoung/Ahn Seongmin, Kim Taeyoung/Kang Minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why am i late now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is pretty long, please check the tags to see everything that's tackled here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taeyoung was late again.</p>
<p>to be honest, this isn’t something that was surprising for taeyoung; as he couldn’t wake up from his alarms. there were days wherein he just didn’t sleep so he could be early for school, but he’ll fall asleep during class; so he just accepted the fact that he’s always going to be late.</p>
<p>quickly putting on his uniform after taking a shower, someone called him; it was minhee. kang minhee, his best friend… and crush.</p>
<p>“taeyoung-ah, where are you? teacher’s already here.” minhee said, after taeyoung accepted the call. taeyoung sighed. “i’ll just attend the second period. bye!” taeyoung said, immediately ending the call so he won’t hear more nags from minhee.</p>
<p>minhee is… everything taeyoung is not. minhee is smart, diligent, punctual, talented… while taeyoung is just average. well, he is handsome.</p>
<p>taeyoung looked at the time; 8:05am… class just started. taeyoung snickered; he’s already late, why is he still rushing? he then plopped down on his sofa, and started scrolling on his phone.</p>
<p>he decided to check out his calendar to see if there’s anything he has to do. well… he only had after school basketball practice. if taeyoung really wanted to, he’ll just attend the practice. of course, he still wanted to see minhee.</p>
<p>taeyoung started to get bored inside his house, so he went out to buy food at a convenience store near his school. he just waited till the 2nd period started, and went inside the school; not through the main gate.</p>
<p>taeyoung went to the back of the school and climbed up the brick walls. usually, the path he’s going to has bullies which results in him getting late even more (but pass detention) as he tries to pry off the bullies from their victims. unfortunately, he had to attend detention because there were no people at the back.</p>
<p>taeyoung sighed, until he saw someone near the back entrance. he immediately hid, thinking its a teacher; but then realized that the person was wearing a uniform. he went near; and noticed that the person was having a nosebleed. he immediately grabbed a handkerchief from his bag and handed it to the student, which he didn’t recognized at first because he was covering half of his face.</p>
<p>“t-thank you…” the student said. taeyoung then recognized who he was; ahn seongmin. the top student, not only in his class, but the whole school. and, unlike taeyoung; seongmin was never late.</p>
<p>“seongmin?” taeyoung said. taeyoung didn’t exactly know what to do, he knew seongmin had a cold demeanor despite him looking like a kid, and he never actually got into a conversation with him.</p>
<p>seongmin took his time wiping off the blood from his nose, as he then went inside the bathroom. taeyoung followed, knowing it would be rude of him to just leave him. he just stared at seongmin washing his face.</p>
<p>“you don’t have to wait for me.” seongmin said in a small voice. “it… it would be rude of me if i wont.” taeyoung replied. seongmin just nodded. </p>
<p>“its still bleeding…” taeyoung said mindlessly, when seongmin stopped from washing his face. “you should go to the clinic… i’ll walk you there.”</p>
<p>“forget it… i can’t miss a lesson.” seongmin said. seongmin rolled some tissues to his nostrils, hiding it with a black face mask. he then kept taeyoung’s handkerchief inside his pocket.</p>
<p>“i’ll wash this off tomorrow.” seongmin said, as taeyoung nodded. “also… give me your bag.” seongmin said, as taeyoung furrowed his eyebrows; confused.</p>
<p>“just so you wont get in trouble for being late.” seongmin said. taeyoung smiled; he never even thought of that. “thank you so much! i can’t really be in detention today…” taeyoung said, as seongmin nodded again. taeyoung gave his backpack to seongmin, and went back to class.</p>
<p>when they were infront of the classroom, seongmin turned to taeyoung. “don’t tell anyone that i got a nosebleed.” taeyoung, being baffled at his statement, asked why. seongmin shrugged.</p>
<p>“i just don’t like being talked about.” seongmin said, as he opened the door. </p>
<p>the teacher looked at seongmin and taeyoung. “mr. ahn? why do you have another bag with you?”</p>
<p>“its from my locker, sir. i have my other notes here.” seongmin said, as the teacher nodded. “and you, mr. kim?”</p>
<p>“i was at the comfort room.” taeyoung said. the teacher motioned them to sit down. seongmin discretely gave taeyoung his backpack, as taeyoung whispered a thank you; going to his seat at the back.</p>
<p>taeyoung was flustered that he just had an interaction with the top, quiet student in school; even helping him not getting in detention. but sure, he was grateful.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“what’s with you and seongmin?” minhee asked. it was now lunch, and they were in line to get food.</p>
<p>“what’s with us?” taeyoung asked back, remembering what seongmin told him earlier. </p>
<p>“he had your bag.” minhee said matter-of-factly. “he just saw me from the back entrance when he was in the washroom. that’s all.” taeyoung said, as minhee nodded. “never thought that seongmin will help you to not get detention.” </p>
<p>“he’s not… that cold, i guess. he just takes things seriously.” taeyoung said. “anyways, what’s the menu for today?”</p>
<p>“someone said it's kimchi stew.” hyeongjun scared both minhee and taeyoung. </p>
<p>“what? you were behind us the whole time?” taeyoung laughed. hyeongjun smiled, as he swung both of his arms to taeyoung and minhee’s shoulders; struggling because they’re tall.</p>
<p>“i still can’t believe that i’m not classmates with both of you,” hyeongjun pouted. “i don’t talk to my classmates…”</p>
<p>“you’ll make friends in no time, you’re song hyeongjun.” minhee laughed.</p>
<p>when they were about to find a seat, taeyoung noticed that seongmin was eating alone. seongmin always did; he never really spoke to anyone unless he needed to, like for a project, group work… just study related. minhee then followed taeyoung’s gaze, seeing that he’s eyeing seongmin.</p>
<p>minhee likes taeyoung. well… that could be an understatement. minhee liked how taeyoung could be so cheerful and be himself. minhee is, controlled; controlled by his parents. this path he’s taking now isn’t the path that he wants. taeyoung, taeyoung can be anything. sure, the younger doesn’t have great grades like him, but if taeyoung works hard, he might actually surpass him. minhee liked how taeyoung is so kind and doesn’t hold a grudge to people, and he isn’t a revenge kind of person. he just likes taeyoung for who he is.</p>
<p>of course, he wont confess. how would his close-minded parents react if they knew their one and only son, the only heir to their law firm, is gay? he’s already having a hard time because of not getting the number one spot in class because ahn seongmin was just that hard to beat, and his parents… beat him up. minhee’s trying his best to not let his feelings for taeyoung accelerate, to not drag taeyoung to his messy life. besides, it's not like taeyoung likes him too... right?</p>
<p>“earth to minhee?” taeyoung waved his hand in front of minhee’s face, as minhee finally snapped back to reality. “you okay? you don’t look well.”</p>
<p>“h-huh? i’m fine.” minhee laughed a bit. “where should we sit?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>taeyoung sighed again for the nth time.</p>
<p>it was self study time, but a teacher went by earlier to orient them about their upcoming senior exam. taeyoung didn’t really care for his grades as he wanted to take the athlete path, but the teacher said that even athletes will have to work hard for the exams to get into a good university. taeyoung had an existential crisis right there.</p>
<p>taeyoung looked at his environment, seeing that everyone was studying hard except him. he was in a class filled with liberal arts majors and some natural sciences, and it just sunk to him that he’s the only one who is considering to be an athlete in his class. </p>
<p>taeyoung would ask help from minhee, who was sitting in front of him; but he knew it would not be the best move to disturb him.</p>
<p>he needs some help if he wants his future to be sealed.</p>
<p>taeyoung stood up from his seat, walking to the student he least expected he would approach.</p>
<p>ahn seongmin.</p>
<p>before taeyoung could call seongmin’s name to get his attention, he first studied seongmin’s desk. though it has a lot of things like a book holder, piled up notebooks, a tumblr, his pencil case, and numerous handouts; his desk was still organized. seongmin was also listening to music; and taeyoung wanted to know what he listens to. he wants to know every study habit seongmin has.</p>
<p>he gently tapped seongmin’s back, as seongmin removed his earphones. “why?” seongmin said.</p>
<p>“uh… i’m not even sure why i’m asking you a favor…” taeyoung scratched his nape, and leaned down to whisper in front of seongmin’s ear. “can you please help me to study?”</p>
<p>“isn’t it too late for you to be preparing?” seongmin said in a soft tone, but his words hit taeyoung like knives.</p>
<p>ideally, seongmin was right. taeyoung is preparing for the most important exam he’s taking in just 100 days. with an attention span like, well, taeyoung; he didn’t even know what kind of studying method he has to do in order to be on par with seongmin, or even minhee’s grades. however, realistically, maybe taeyoung could do it with just the right motivation and determination. once taeyoung sets a goal, he makes sure that it will happen no matter what.</p>
<p>“it is, but… better late than never.” taeyoung pouted. </p>
<p>“you should get college counseling first… then tell me what our homeroom teacher says.” seongmin said. he was about to put back his earphones, but taeyoung stopped him; and looked at seongmin with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>seongmin didn’t know that his heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“you will help me? really?” taeyoung said with too much enthusiasm, earning glares from the other students who were studying. taeyoung sheepishly apologized.</p>
<p>“why not. i can still learn if i teach others.” seongmin shrugged.</p>
<p>actually, seongmin never studied with someone else. why? because people were intimidated by him. he didn’t even know what guts he had to just accept taeyoung’s offer easily… maybe he just needed someone to talk to.</p>
<p>“thank you~” taeyoung said, as he skipped happily going to the counselling room.</p>
<p>seongmin smiled at the sight.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“looks like i have to repeat senior year to get into a good university.” taeyoung pouted at his teammate, wonjin. “i now regret not listening to you.”</p>
<p>“you just realized that?” wonjin laughed, as he tied his shoes. they were currently in the school’s gym, warming up for basketball practice. </p>
<p>“i didn’t know that grades still mattered in sports!” taeyoung whined. </p>
<p>“did the teacher tell you anything about other admissions?” serim, their basketball captain, said. </p>
<p>“he didn’t mention anything because he hasn’t saw me play.” taeyoung pouted again, as serim laughed.</p>
<p>“with your skills, i think you can get in with special admissions. they focus more on your overall performance on sports, basically, your abilities.” serim said. “you were supposed to be the captain of this team but you refused because you couldn’t handle the responsibility.”</p>
<p>“yeah because i don’t want to be responsible for disappointing you all. you have more mental strength, selm hyung.” taeyoung said. their coach suddenly called them, and serim helped both wonjin and taeyoung from sitting down.</p>
<p>“lets go, practice is starting.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>it was already 8pm when they finished practicing. taeyoung dragged himself out of the school, as he decided to drop by a cafe near his house.</p>
<p>he never actually went inside that particular cafe because it was new, probably opened a week ago. he figured that he’ll make up his mind in a good environment.</p>
<p>to his surprise though, once he entered the cafe…</p>
<p>the one handling the cashier was ahn seongmin.</p>
<p>“seongmin?” taeyoung said, as seongmin looked at him. </p>
<p>“you just finished practicing?” seongmin asked, as taeyoung nodded. “do you live near here?”</p>
<p>“uh… this is actually my parents’ cafe. i help out whenever i can.” seongmin said. “i live next door.”</p>
<p>“really? i live in the apartment complex near here.” taeyoung beamed. “but then again, you finish school at 5 while i leave at 8, so we never really crossed paths.” taeyoung looked up to see their menu. “i’ll just have an iced vanilla latte.”</p>
<p>taeyoung paid for his drink, as his eyes eyed the books next to the counter. “you’re still studying here?” seongmin nodded.</p>
<p>“studying while standing up is good. it enhances your concentration.” seongmin simply said, as he handed taeyoung his change. “dad, one iced vanilla latte!” seongmin shouted.</p>
<p>taeyoung snorted, as seongmin looked at him. “what?” seongmin said, confused.</p>
<p>“it's just, i never knew your voice was high-pitched.” taeyoung smiled. “wow, that’s the first time i ever heard you raising your voice. you always spoke softly.”</p>
<p>seongmin looked down, feeling shy. “oh… about your handkerchief-”</p>
<p>“you can keep it.” taeyoung said. “i still have a lot at home.” seongmin blinked, not knowing what to say next. </p>
<p>“i’ll sit down now.” taeyoung said sheepishly, as he sat near the cashier.</p>
<p>he just scrolled through his phone until seongmin placed his coffee on the table, and sat across taeyoung. taeyoung looked at him, surprised.</p>
<p>“oh… my dad noticed we talked so he thought we’re friends, he’s letting me off today. my younger sister will be handling the cashier.” seongmin said. taeyoung waved at seongmin’s sister, as she smiled.</p>
<p>“we are friends.” taeyoung smiled. “we are…” seongmin trailed.</p>
<p>“oh! about the counselling… it didn’t go well. our homeroom teacher said it's best if i repeat another year to get into a national university. serim hyung said that i can get in with special admissions though, but i’m still yet to search for universities who has that.” taeyoung sipped his coffee. “this tastes so good!”</p>
<p>“i have that coffee everyday. a hot one, though.” seongmin said, as he mentally cursed. he didn’t know why he was saying weird facts about him.</p>
<p>“really? then i should order one every morning then!” taeyoung smiled. “anyways… will you really help me?”</p>
<p>“when do you want to start?” seongmin asked.</p>
<p>“i have practice everyday…” taeyoung sighed. </p>
<p>“you can just… go here. after you practice.” seongmin said. “it's not like i sleep early.”</p>
<p>“really?” taeyoung beamed again. “...why are you helping me, by the way? we just… interacted this morning.” </p>
<p>“it's nice to see that you have a dream.” seongmin said. “i don’t have one yet, so i hope that i could at least help someone else achieve their dreams. i can see how genuine you are, too.” seongmin said.</p>
<p>‘and maybe i’m interested in you.’ seongmin thought.</p>
<p>taeyoung smiled. “first, we have to do something about you being late.” seongmin said.</p>
<p>“what? you do know that i’m always late while you’re not, right?” taeyoung pouted.</p>
<p>“yeah, i know that. starting tomorrow, you wont be late.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>taeyoung winced at the sudden knocks on his door. taeyoung got out of his bed, and went to his front door; seeing seongmin.</p>
<p>what they planned last night is seongmin will go to his apartment to wake him up, so seongmin walked taeyoung home. taeyoung felt shy, especially someone like seongmin is interacting with him, even showing his safe place on the literal next day after they just talked. </p>
<p>“what time is it?” taeyoung rubbed his eyes, seeing seongmin already in his uniform.</p>
<p>“it’s 6am.” seongmin laughed. taeyoung motioned seongmin to go inside, as he closed the door.</p>
<p>“i can’t believe you managed to wake me up with you just knocking. alarms don’t work on me.” taeyoung yawned. “sorry i look kind of rough.”</p>
<p>“yeah, you should wash off now.” seongmin said. taeyoung hummed, as he showered. it didn’t take longer than he normally would, as he didn’t want seongmin to wait so much. he’s already allotting his time on him; that means a lot.</p>
<p>“that was fast.” seongmin said, seeing taeyoung already dressed up on his uniform. </p>
<p>“lets go.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“you and seongmin are really close these past few days.” minhee said, trying his best to not show his jealousy.</p>
<p>it has been over a week since taeyoung and seongmin were studying together, and taeyoung never felt really productive his whole life.</p>
<p>“ah, seongmin is helping me with studying.” taeyoung said. “i feel a lot better now with myself.”</p>
<p>“why seongmin? you could’ve just asked me.” minhee said, as taeyoung shook his head. “you’re scary. seongmin is soft.”</p>
<p>“wow, you’re even calling seongmin asd  soft.” minhee said. “you do know he’s my rival, right?”</p>
<p>“so?” taeyoung said. minhee started to notice that his jealousy was getting the best of him, so he held back his words. </p>
<p>“its just… i feel uncomfortable. it feels like he’s taking my best friend away.” minhee pouted, taeyoung looked at him, and ruffled his hair. minhee’s ears went red.</p>
<p>“no one can ever take me away from you, kang minhee.”</p>
<p>seongmin overheard their conversation, and he couldn’t help it but to feel like he’s heartbroken.</p>
<p>‘what is this feeling?’ seongmin thought again.</p>
<p>it took him some time before he realized that he’s having a crush.</p>
<p>he’s having a crush… on kim taeyoung.</p>
<p>that night, taeyoung went to the cafe; visibly exhausted. seongmin looked at him, worried.</p>
<p>“are you okay? you can rest for the day. you’re working too hard.” seongmin said. taeyoung nodded and stood up, but he lost balance. seongmin held onto him before he could even collapse.</p>
<p>seongmin didn’t waste any time but to put taeyoung’s arm around his neck, and brought him to his home. he’s not even going to try and escort him to his apartment, taeyoung was heavy. and tall. and his small frame can’t handle that.</p>
<p>he laid down taeyoung on his bed, as taeyoung kept on murmuring. seongmin went back inside his room to check on taeyoung’s temperature, and… yes, he’s having a fever.</p>
<p>“here, take some meds and sleep. i’ll make you something to eat.” seongmin handed his water bottle and pills to taeyoung, as the latter nodded.</p>
<p>while seongmin was making porridge, his train of thought went to that one conversation he had with taeyoung regarding his family. taeyoung is currently living alone; his parents are working overseas. that explains why taeyoung isn’t really taking care of himself. the past days of knowing taeyoung has been a blast on seongmin’s life. before that, his life was always dull; the same routine being repeated over and over again. </p>
<p>taeyoung brought color to his life, as cheesy as it may sound.</p>
<p>seongmin pondered on how he really feels about taeyoung. he didn’t know if he liked him because taeyoung is making him experience things he hasn’t done before. he didn’t know if it’s because he was never treated like how taeyoung does. he didn’t know if it’s because he realized how passionate taeyoung was for his dream.</p>
<p>all he knows is that he has fallen deep for him.</p>
<p>he then remembered minhee and taeyoung’s conversation.</p>
<p>those words… he has no clues if taeyoung had feelings for minhee, he never really mentioned minhee whenever they talk… and they talk a lot. well, maybe he won't be surprised if it turns out that taeyoung likes minhee. minhee is smart and handsome, while seongmin is… smart.</p>
<p>of course, there’s a little part on seongmin wishing that taeyoung likes him back.</p>
<p>seongmin then finished the porridge, as he first set up the table for the both of them to eat. he set up the bowls and spoons, and went inside his room to wake up the sick boy.</p>
<p>when he went inside his room though, taeyoung was sleeping peacefully; he didn’t even want to wake him up. seongmin sat next to his bed on the floor, his face facing taeyoung’s.</p>
<p>he then unknowingly studied taeyoung’s features. he looked at taeyoung’s slightly angled eyes, his long eyelashes, his cute button nose, his cheekbones, his lips… </p>
<p>seongmin wanted to kiss him.</p>
<p>but, he can’t do that. it hasn’t been that much time since they became friends, that would be so soon. and, he wasn’t even sure if taeyoung could like him back.</p>
<p>he wanted to confess, to see if taeyoung would still treat him like how things are going now. he knew that if he doesn’t tell him right away, it's either his feelings will grow much deeper and he’ll be late to know what taeyoung thinks.</p>
<p>seongmin sighed, which made taeyoung open his eyes. taeyoung blinked slowly, registering why seongmin is literally in front of his face. </p>
<p>“o-oh, i made us some porridge. i was about to wake you up.” seongmin said. taeyoung smiled softly. “that could wait.”</p>
<p>“what?” seongmin said. “i just want to sleep. i have never slept this peaceful so far.” taeyoung said sleepily. </p>
<p>seongmin mentally thanked himself for not putting the porridge on their bowls.</p>
<p>“this is your bed, you should lay down beside me.” taeyoung said. seongmin, even though he was reluctant, laid beside taeyoung. besides, when will he ever have the chance to do this again?</p>
<p>“you know… i want to say thank you.” taeyoung said, his eyes closed. seongmin hummed. “its just… you’re helping me achieving my dream when you could’ve focused on yourself. you’re such a great friend… i regret that i didn’t approached you back then even though we’ve been classmates for years. i’m late on knowing you.” </p>
<p>friend.</p>
<p>that word rung on seongmin’s mind.</p>
<p>friend…</p>
<p>maybe that’s all he’s ever going to be.</p>
<p>suddenly, taeyoung’s phone rang. taeyoung coughed a bit, then answered his phone.</p>
<p>taeyoung immediately dropped his phone and ran out of seongmin’s house, which left seongmin confused. </p>
<p>of course, he followed taeyoung.</p>
<p>“minhee… minhee…” taeyoung said, running to his apartment. earlier, minhee called as if he was sick, and minhee rarely gets sick. it also baffled him that minhee was in his apartment. though he hasn’t felt completely better, he knew that minhee calling meant something good… or bad happened.</p>
<p>once he reached his floor, he noticed minhee curled up in front of his door. taeyoung ran to minhee and cupped his cheeks, their eyes meeting. minhee’s face was red, with a few scratches on his face and a bruise on his cheek.</p>
<p>“minhee…” taeyoung has never seen minhee being this… weak. vulnerable, even.</p>
<p>“t-taeyoung-ah…” minhee sobbed, pulling taeyoung to his arms. taeyoung immediately hugged him back, caressing his hair.</p>
<p>“shh… you don’t need to tell me everything immediately, okay?” taeyoung said, wiping minhee’s tears. “lets go inside.” minhee nodded, as they both went inside his apartment.</p>
<p>“its just… my parents have been pressuring me too much on becoming the first, and i accidentally talked back to them. i just needed some air… so i ran away from home when they left for work.” minhee said softly. taeyoung held his hand.</p>
<p>“its okay… you can stay here for the meantime. i’ll help you get your things tomorrow, hmm?” taeyoung reassured minhee. minhee smiled.</p>
<p>“this is why i like you.” minhee blurted out. taeyoung looked at the latter, flustered.</p>
<p>“what?” taeyoung said, making sure that he isn’t hearing things.</p>
<p>“you’re just so thoughtful… and you want the best for everyone. all of the things i don’t have… you have it.” minhee stared sleepily at taeyoung. “i’m so tired, i’ve been running around all day… i’m mentally exhausted.” minhee hugged taeyoung again. “also, wonjin hyung texted me that you didn’t look well at practice today… you’re okay, right?”</p>
<p>“i will be.” taeyoung said. he then remembered that it was rude of him to just run out of seongmin’s house like that when seongmin took care of him, but he was sure that seongmin would understand the reason.</p>
<p>“minhee.” taeyoung said softly, as minhee slowly looked at him.</p>
<p>“i like you too.”</p>
<p>a thud was heard outside, as the two boys looked at where the sound came from. however, they just brushed it off and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>seongmin left taeyoung’s phone and bag infront of taeyoung’s door, running away from the apartment complex.</p>
<p>he wished that he was late.</p>
<p>he wished that he didn’t even hear those words coming from the both of them.</p>
<p>he wished he arrived later than usual.</p>
<p>he wished that he didn’t ran to taeyoung.</p>
<p>seongmin broke down when he finally reached his house, his eyes lingering to the porridge he made earlier.</p>
<p>seongmin smiled bitterly.</p>
<p>“i was late in noticing taeyoung… i was late in noticing my feelings…” seongmin finally sobbed.</p>
<p>“i was always early, why did i have to be late now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this drabble escalated so much idek if it makes sense but follow me on twitter! @/craevitae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>